


pemmican

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: due South
Genre: Easter, Gen, Jelly Beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although they are empty calories and set a very bad example for Diefenbaker, Fraser surreptitiously chooses a yellow jellybean from the bowl on Francesca's desk and lets it sit on his tongue in a waxy lump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pemmican

Although they are empty calories and set a very bad example for Diefenbaker, Fraser surreptitiously chooses a yellow jellybean from the bowl on Francesca's desk and lets it sit on his tongue in a waxy lump. It brings to mind the candied lemon peel his grandmother used in her pemmican recipe. He can almost hear her calling him in from the frozen pond-- when he realizes that Ray has been calling his name for some time. He swallows discreetly and Ray fixes him with a shrewd eye before tossing him a small cellophane package: it is full of fat little jellybeans, a deeper and more constant yellow - the cheerful color of bear tallow, Fraser notes.

"You've been sneakin' 'em from her bowl all week. This brand, you can just get the colors you like. I almost got you a whole bag full of weird flavored ones, seeing as how you like to lick stuff, but in the end I stuck with normal _dessert_ flavored candy."

Fraser feels the smile unfurl on his face.

"Thank you kindly," he says.

"Me, I like chocolate," Ray continues, rather pointedly, Fraser feels.

Reaching into the satchel hanging from his Sam Brown, he presents Ray with a small bag of his own.

"Um. What is it? Like, fruit leather or something?" Ray peer dubiously into his cloth bag of handmade snacks.

"Pemmican. But! It's been coated in carob."

"Wow. I can't even believe how uncool you are," Ray sighs.

"Happy Easter, Ray," Fraser says warmly.

"Next year, you're getting me a bunny, get me? Made out of _chocolate_ ," Ray specifies.

Fraser makes a note of it.


End file.
